


Silence II

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [105]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 10_prompts, Episode: Ghostfacers Webisodes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Ambyr in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence II

"How are you doing?" Maggie asks.

Ambyr gives Maggie a thumbs-up.


End file.
